La fois où Merlin disparût et que presque tout le monde s'en fichait
by TbcAddict
Summary: Que donne un Merlin disparût, un Arthur inquiet et des chevaliers... Étrangement étranges ?


Bien le bonjour !

Ceci est mon premier écrit dans ce fandom, alors j'espère ne pas avoir maltraité la série xD

Bien sûr, Merlin ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La fois où Merlin disparût et que tout le monde s'en fichait (ou presque)

Deux jours. Cela faisait deux jours que Merlin avait disparu, et si Arthur s'inquiétait, il avait bien l'impression d'être le seul.

En effet, à chaque fois qu'il tombait sur Gwaine, il le trouvait en train d'avaler goulûment une pomme –c'était à se demander où le chevalier trouvait autant de pommes- en s'amusant avec Perceval. Et lorsqu'Arthur évoquait Merlin, qui était tout de même sensé être leur ami, et qui avait manifestement disparu, peut-être tombé entre les mains de Morgana, ou pire encore, les deux hommes haussaient les épaules et se remettaient à rire.  
Ce qui avait le don d'agacer profondément le roi.

Il ne comprenait pas comment ses hommes pouvaient être à ce point indifférents.

Il chercha alors de l'aide auprès de Léon, mais il trouva ce dernier triant des robes ayant autrefois appartenues à Morgana. Le bouclé avait de toute évidence constitué plusieurs tas, et semblait très indécis quant au tas dans lequel il allait mettre la robe qu'il avait dans les mains.  
Sans chercher d'explications logiques à ce phénomène, et tentant tout de même de se persuader qu'il y en avait une , Arthur quitta l'ancienne chambre de sa sœur rapidement, pour se trouver face à Elyan, qui avait de toute évidence adopté un chaton, et qui le contourna sans même lui adresser un regard, tandis que l'animal feulait en le fixant d'un regard noir.

Désespéré par ces comportements plus qu'étranges, le roi - qui commençait à se demander si Morgana n'avait pas jeté un sort à ses chevaliers - s'achemina vers son dernier espoir : Gaius.  
Après tout, le vieil homme tenait à Merlin plus que tout, et lui au moins aiderait Arthur à le retrouver. Peut-être pourrait- il examiner Gwaine, Perceval, Leon et Elyan après cela, pour déterminer s'ils étaient ensorcelés, ou simplement sans cœur (sauf si on parlait de pommes, de robes ou de chatons, manifestement).

Il entra sans même prendre le temps de toquer, tant l'envie de retrouver Merlin et le manque de son serviteur lui broyaient l'estomac. Lorsqu'il ressortit traumatisé à vie après cinq secondes, il se donna l'ordre de toujours toquer à la porte du médecin à l'avenir, peu importe qu'il soit inquiet à en vomir, ou même en danger de mort.  
Il ne voulait _plus jamais_ prendre le risque de tomber sur un Gaius nu passant le balai en chantonnant.

Arthur s'assit sur les marches du palais, passablement désespéré. Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à ses hommes –et à Gaius- , mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en inquiéter. Il lui fallait retrouver Merlin à tout prix.

Son serviteur avait disparu depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant, et dieu seul savait dans quel état il se trouvait. Décidé à aller le chercher, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait, et qu'il était forcé de partir seul, ne pouvant prendre le risque d'emmener des chevaliers ensorcelés, ou pire, inconscients et insensibles, il attela son cheval. Il aurait bien sûr aimé partir plus tôt, dès que l'absence de Merlin lui avait semblé inquiétante, mais quelqu'un avait pris soin de libérer ses chevaux, et George avait mis un temps fou à les retrouver.

Le jeune roi était sur le point de quitter Camelot, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

\- Arthur !

Reconnaissant cette voix entre mille, Arthur se stoppa et descendit de son cheval d'un bond, pour faire face à son serviteur.

\- Merlin ! s'exclama t-il en courant vers lui avant de l'enlacer. Mais où étais tu passé ?

\- Chez Gwen, sourit Merlin comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait logique.

Arthur le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Chez Gwen ? Mais… Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! J'ai cru que Morgana t'avait enlevé !

\- J'ai demandé à Gaius de vous prévenir, lança Merlin en haussant les épaules, et en attrapant une pomme que venait de lui lancer Gwaine, qui passait par là en brossant ses magnifiques cheveux imbibés de...Résidus de pommes ? Gwen avait besoin de moi pour faire son ménage de printemps.

Sur ce, le sorcier entra dans le palais, laissant son roi abasourdi. Gwen avait besoin de Merlin et de deux jours entiers pour faire son ménage dans sa petite maison ? Et Gaius ne lui avait pas dit ? Et pourquoi diable Gwaine se brossait-il les cheveux tout le temps ces jours ci, d'autant plus en mangeant des pommes?! Et…Etait-ce _réellement_ Léon là-bas au loin, portant ce tas de robes ? D'ailleurs... N'en portait-il pas une ?

Bien résolu à en découdre avec son serviteur, ses chevaliers, Gwen et le médecin, Arthur poussa les portes d'un pas décidé – après avoir bugué pendant quelques minutes - pour y trouver Merlin, ses chevaliers, Gaius, Gwen et tout un tas d'autres gens inconnus ou presque. Le petit groupe hurla un « Joyeux anniversaire » à peine audible pour le pauvre Arthur, qui était complètement largué.

\- On s'est dit qu'il fallait marquer le coup, et que ce serait drôle de vous rendre fou, expliqua Gwaine en rigolant.

\- Alors… Tout n'était qu'un canular ?

\- Oui ! On a fait semblant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Merlin, enfin, non, d'ailleurs on n'a pas vraiment semblant, puisqu'il ne risquait rien donc on était pas du tout inquiets, et… Bref. Mais Percy et Elyan n'ont pas voulu jouer le jeu, bouda le brun.

\- Il était hors de question que je torture ce chaton !

\- Roh mais non, mais pas le torturer, Elyan ! Juste…

Gwaine s'interrompit en croisant le regard meurtrier du frère de Gwen.

\- C'est Gwen qui m'a donné l'idée, pour les robes, expliqua Leon en souriant.

\- En tout cas, votre idée de faire disparaître Merlin était complètement stupide, je ne me suis pas du tout inquiété !

\- Non, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez pratiquement sauté dessus tout à l'heure, s'exclama Merlin en riant, avant de reprendre un air sérieux devant le regard tellement… Arthurien du roi.

\- On a même dû enlever vos chevaux pour éviter que vous ne partiez à sa recherche, ajouta Perceval.

Ignorant cette remarque, Arthur s'avança vers Gaius.

\- En tout cas, je vous félicite,Gaius, vous êtes sans aucun doute celui qui m'a le plus perturbé !

Le vieil homme le regarda d'un air étrange, comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait le blond.

\- Mais… Je n'ai rien fait, Sire. A part prétendre n'être au courant de rien, bien sûr.

Arthur s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

* * *

N'hésitez surtout pas me laisser une review, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Je pense également à publier d'autres OS derrière celui-ci, pour faire un recueil, alors dites moi si ça vous intéresse ou pas du tout :) (Vous pouvez aussi me donner un thème ou un prompt si vous avez envie d'un OS particulier ^^)


End file.
